1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mud pump piston and more particularly to a multi-component mud pump piston providing improved sealing, wear, and efficiency characteristics resulting in a longer useful life.
2. Prior Art
In the past, mud pump pistons have comprised a relatively yieldable rubber ring supported by a rigid backing ring which, by reason of the stresses imposed upon the mud pump piston frequently cause failure of the bond existing between the elastomeric rubber ring and the backing ring. In addition, prior art proposals have experienced relatively short useful life, have not provided adequately for maintaining an effective seal notwithstanding wear imposed upon the rubber ring and have frequently allowed displacement of deleterious material across the seal due to relatively low pressures exerted by the rubber ring upon the cylinder wall.